Another Way to Strip
by shanejayell
Summary: Airi is on a mission to find a spell mark in a most unusual town. Shoujoai


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Those who hunt Elves, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This story contains shoujoai or girl/girl consent if that offends you I'd advise not continuing any further. Thank you!

**Those who hunt Elves: Another way to Strip**

"Well THAT was a disaster," Junpei Ryozoj sighed, the tall, muscular black haired man wincing as they sat in the shadow of the tank. While mostly unharmed he had taken quite a beating, at least as far as his ragged clothes showed.

"I told you," Celcia said crossly, the little humanoid dog waving her arms, "that village is women only!"

"We could force our way into town to find the elf," Ritsuko Inoue offered, the younger redhead cleaning her rifle thoughtfully. The school girl and military otaku didn't seem to have any problems with that idea, in fact her eyes seemed to gleam with anticipation.

"That might be overreacting a bit," Airi Komiyama said mildly, the black haired actress thoughtfully looking out at the village through the trees.

"Besides," Junpei quietly noted, "as much as I like a good fight, taking on all those women was a pain."

"They kick places boys won't," Celcia noted with some amusement.

Junpei winced.

"I'm going down into the village," Airi said after some thought, "to scout around. If I'm not back by tomorrow, come get me."

"Are you sure?" Junpei sat up, wincing a bit.

Airi smiled slightly, "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine."

The village was a busy place, with people hurrying back and forth on their business and every one a women. Airi walked among them with confidence, expressing a sense that she belonged there, and with practiced ease blended in with the crowd to listen in to conversations. Her eyes observant she scanned the people, getting a sense of what was going on and how they related to each other.

'I haven't felt this kind of vibes since I visited Provincetown on a tour,' Airi thought with some amusement, seeing the women holding hands, chatting together happily and looking at each other tenderly.

"Greetings, newcomer," a woman practically purred as she walked up to Airi, looking her over with obvious interest. "I'm the town's sheriff," she introduced herself, long blonde hair gleaming, "Katsura."

"Katsura, it's nice to meet you," Airi shook the woman's hand, aware of how the lady let her touch linger, squeezing just a bit then reluctantly letting go. "My name is Airi," she said in her own best purr.

"Welcome to Sapphia," Katsura said as she lead them towards a fountain nearby, the rim of the pool large enough to sit. "I'm sorry, but we had some trouble earlier with a foolish giant," she asked with a slightly wary look, "you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

Airi decided playing dumb was best, "I'm sorry, but I haven't encountered him." Her eyes shining with innocence she asked, "What does it look like?"

"He, actually," Katsura said wryly, "large, musclebound and brainless."

"Aren't most men?" Airi joked.

"True," Katsura chuckled. She shifted a bit, giving Airi a thoughtful look, "So what brings you to our town?"

"I've always wanted to visit," Airi lied with ease, "especially from the many things that I heard about it."

"We do have a reputation," Katsura agreed, her eyes amused. She got up reluctantly, her simple leggings clinging to well formed legs, "We have a nice tavern and inn you could say in, if you need a place to stay."

"I'll think about it," Airi promised.

A slow smile teased Katsura's lips as she added, "They even have a elven dancer who preforms in the evenings."

'Well isn't that interesting?' Airi thought as she promised to check it out.

Scouting around the town for the next hour, seeing the sighs while searching soon confirmed Airi's initial impression. While there were a fair number of females there were no elves out and about, and chatting with the residents turned up no sign either. Therefore, it looked like stopping in at the tavern would be a good idea.

In sharp contrast to the softly glowing evening sun the inside of the tavern was dim, cool as the young women sat around tables, talking. The scent of good food came from the kitchen, beer and booze flowed and there was a oddly comfortable atmosphere within.

The conversation slowed as Airi entered, much like in any small town bar, but soon picked up as she found her way to a empty table. Sitting down she did another quick elf check as the waitress sauntered over, then smiled at the redhead in welcome

"Anything I can get you?" the perky redhead asked.

"Beer, for now," Airi smiled.

"I'll be right back," the waitress said, proving true to her word as she returned with the beer. "Good timing," she added as she set the glass down, "Ezri's show is about to start."

"Thank you," Airi payed then waited eagerly for the show to start.

As a flutist in the corner began to play softly, the door to the kitchen swung open to reveal a tall, slim figure. Her long, blue green hair shimmered in the torch light, the thin gown she wore clinging to her body's graceful curves. Her eyes were soft and gentle, while the points of her ears clearly showed her elven heritage.

'She's beautiful,' Airi thought, feeling a bit surprised to find herself reacting to the girl's unconcealed sensuality.

As the music played Ezri stalked gracefully between the tables, her movements almost but no quite dancing until the music shifted, becoming more urgent. With that she began to sway in place not far from Airi, twisting her body even as she tugged gracefully at the scarf around her swan-like neck.

'She isn't going to...' Airi thought in surprise.

Yes, she was. Ezri removed the scarf, then undid her belt. Swaying gracefully, the clasps of her tunic were opened one by one, exposing more and more creamy white flesh before it was finally shrugged off.

'Well,' a faintly blushing Airi thought as she looked her pert breasts and shapely torso over, 'I now know there's no spell marks on her upper body.'

Dancing as the women cheered Ezri turned this way and that, her eyes eventually falling on Airi's unfamiliar face. With a curious look she smiled questioningly, then began to strut towards the apparently older woman's seat.

Airi actually gulped as Ezri neared, taking in the perfection of her body and the sweet scent. 'Does she know the sort of effect she has?' she wondered.

Teasingly Ezri swayed closer then away from Airi, her breasts bouncing slightly, the nipples hard from the cooler air.. Or maybe from excitement. Swaying her hips she reached teasingly for the clasp of her skirt, tugging at the clip with a finger or two then stopping, bringing on disappointed sounds from the crowd.

Ezri's voice was musical as she stopped by Airi's chair, "The clasp seems to be stuck... could you help me with it?"

"Of course," Airi kept her voice even, thought it took some effort. Reaching out she brushed over the warm skin of Ezri's bare belly, stroking bare skin teasingly, then down to the offending clasp.

"Oooh," Ezri gasped dramatically, her eyes twinkling as Airi undid the skirt.

"Tease," Airi murmured so that Ezri could only hear, smiling as the elf lingered nearby.

"Not always," Ezri whispered back, her gaze thoughtful as she studied Airi. Gracefully she danced, her hands now tugging slowly at her skirt, slowly drawing it down to the crowd's cheers. Soon she wiggled free as they cheered, revealing a tiny pair of panties that hugged her mound like a second skin. Whirling the skirt she tossed it carefully, draping it over Airi's head and shoulders before she pulled the still warm cloth off. Still dancing Ezri made her slow, teasing way back to the kitchen, then was gone.

"Wow," Airi murmured, slightly surprised by the strength of her reaction to the woman's dance, the power of her presence. The skirt, still in Airi's hand, smells of flowers and a subtle, earthy scent carried by the other woman's body. 'At least I know the spell mark isn't on most of her body,' she forced her mind back on business, 'but how do I check...?'

There was another cheer as Ezri emerged from the kitchen once more, this time dressed in more casual clothes. Smiling at well wishers and nodding to fans she made her way across the tavern to arrive at Airi's seat. "May I?" she gestured to the other seat at the table.

"Please do," Airi said. Now that Ezri wasn't preforming she seemed more approachable, but there was still a sexiness to her that drew Airi in. She met those blue eyes and saw the interest in them towards her, too, and felt a slight smile tease her lips.

Ezri smiled back, leaning forward even as she signaled for a drink. "So," she purred, "what's a nice girl like you doing in a bar like this?"

Airi had to bite back a laugh, 'Yes, I think I'll be able to check that last spot for the spell mark after all.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Junpei looked up, feeling a flash of relief as Airi returned to their hidden little camp. "Well?" Celcia demanded impatiently, "did you find the elf?"

A oddly satisfied smile was on Airi's face as she said, "Yes, I did. I'm sorry to say there was no spell mark, though."

"What took you so long?" Ritsuko asked as she ate a can of military rations.

"It does take some time to get someone out of their clothes willingly," Airi said, her expression very nearly devilish.

Junpei opened his mouth to ask how she had managed it... then closed it with a snap. Somehow, he suspected he really didn't want to know.

End

Notes: Poor Junpei, with his unrequited crush on Airi. Heh. And I could SO see him bulling his way into a all female village and getting into shit. I hope I haven't offended any long tome TWHE fans, and that you'll forgive my corrupting Airi a bit.


End file.
